vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kol und Davina
Dies ist die Beziehung zwischen der Hexe Davina Claire und dem Urvampir Kol Mikaelson. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) Zunächst weiß Davina nicht, dass in Kalebs Körper Kol steckt und dieser versucht es auch zu verbergen, da er eigentlich von Esther geschickt wurde. Allerdings entwickeln beide Gefühle füreinander, sodass sie ihm schnell verzeihen kann, als sie erfährt, wer er ist. Davina und Kol wollen zunächst zusammen Klaus Mikaelson neutralisieren, doch als Kol von Finn Mikaelson verflucht wird, wendet er sich an seinen Halbbruder. Schließlich stirbt Kol in den Armen seiner Geschwister. Vorher tanzt er noch einen letzten Tanz mit Davina, wobei sie sich unter Tränen voneinander verabschieden. Staffel Drei (The Originals) Davina versucht Kol zurückzuholen. Doch Kol will nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt. Ende der 14. Folge in der dritten Staffel holt Davina Kol zurück. Als sie ihn zu seinen Geschwistern bringt, verteidigt Kol sie. Sie macht sich sorgen, um seine Blutgier, doch er beruhigt sie. Später schlafen sie das erste Mal miteinander. Doch der Zauber, der Kol zurückbrachte, ist von den Ahnen manipuliert worden. Kol soll Davina töten, doch um dies zu umgehen, bittet er Davina, ihn zu neutralisieren. Sie tut dies, doch die Ahnen können den Dolch wieder entfernen. Kol hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle und tötet Davina. Mit Marcels und Vincents Hilfe versucht er, sie wieder zurückzuholen, doch dies misslingt. Trivia * Davina wusste zuerst nicht, dass Kaleb in Wirklichkeit Kol Mikaelson ist. ** Seit Die rote Tür weiß sie, wer er ist. * Es gibt einige Parallelen zwischen Kol und Davina: ** Beide mögen es nicht, wenn man ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen. Außerdem sind sie arrogant gegenüber jenen, die mächtiger sind, als sie selber. ** Beider Mütter waren kontrollierend. ** Beide wurden für etwas geopfert: Davina wurde im Ernte-Ritual geopfert, während Kol geopfert wurde, um das Jägermal zu vollenden. ** Nachdem beide zurück ins Leben geholt wurden, standen sie unter Kontrolle: Davina wurde von ihrem Zirkel kontrolliert, während Kol von seiner Mutter kontrolliert wurde. ** Beide wurden am Anfang unterschätzt. ** Beide wurden von den Ahnen gefoltert: Davina aufgrund ihrer Beziehung zu Marcel und Kol aufgrund seinens Urvampirseins. * Davina nannte ihn einmal eine "Hexen-Zyklopädie" wegen seines enormen Wissens über Magie * Sie küssten sich das erste Mal in Die Rache des Kol, das zweite Mal in Die Bruderschaft der Verdammten und das dritte Mal in Ich liebe dich, leb wohl. * Davina nutze ihre einmalige Macht als Regentin für den Versuch, Kol zurückzuholen. * Ihre Schauspieler Danielle Campbell und Nathaniel Buzolic sind Freunde. * Michael Narducci erklärte, dass zwischen den beiden "wahre Liebe" herrscht. * In A Streetcar Named Desire belebt Davina Kol in seinem wahren Körper wieder. * In An Old Friend Calls setzen sie ihre Beziehung fort. * In No More Heartbreaks findet Davina heraus, dass Kol von den Ahnen verflucht wurde, sie zu töten. * Ihre Beziehung hat Ähnlichkeiten zu der von Elijah und Tatia, da beide Brüder die Frau töteten, die sie liebten. Galerie Staffel Zwei Davina und Kol 2.gif|Davina und Kol treffen sich das erste Mal. Davina und Kol 3.gif|Davina und Kol gehen zusammen einen Kaffee trinken. Kol_Davina_Kaleb_1.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_2.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_3.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_4.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_5.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_6.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_7.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_8.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_9.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_10.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_11.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_12.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_13.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_14.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_15.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_16.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_17.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_18.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_19.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_20.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_21.jpg Kol_Davina_Kaleb_22.jpg Davina und Kol 5.gif|Davina und Kol küssen sich das erste Mal. Davina und Kol 6.gif|Davina und Kol tanzen miteinander, bevor er stirbt. Kol_Davina_Kaleb_23.jpg Staffel Drei right|306x306px|Kol:,,Davina Claire, you are the best thing about being alive!" Kol_und_Davina_1.jpg Davina_und_Kol_1.gif|Davina trifft Kol bei den Ahnen. Kol_und_Davina_2.jpg Kol_und_Davina_3.jpg Kol_und_Davina_4.jpg Kol_wiederbelebt.jpg Kol_und_Davina_5.jpg Kol_und_Davina_6.jpg Kol_und_Davina_7.jpg Kol_und_Davina_8.jpg Davina_und_Kol_7.gif Kol_und_Davina_9.jpg Kol_und_Davina_10.jpg Davina_und_Kol_8.gif|Kol wacht neben Davina auf Kol_und_Davina_11.jpg Kol_und_Davina_12.jpg Kol_und_Davina_13.jpg Kol_und_Davina_14.jpg Kol_und_Davina_15.jpg Kol_und_Davina_16.jpg Kol_und_Davina_17.jpg Staffel 4 Siehe auch en: Kol and Davina Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung